LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P8/Transcript
(Slimer and Erin are seen in the Spider Pit looking at the thousands on baby spiders inside it) Erin:....... Slimer: Look at them, aren't they adorable? Erin: No. No they are not. Slimer: Aww yes they are! Hey let's get a closer look! Erin: What?! Slimer: Yeah! Let's you and me go in the pit! Erin: You wanna go IN that pit?! Slimer: Yeah! Erin: But won't they- Slimer: Aww come on buddy! (Slimer then pushes Erin into the spider pit) Slimer: It's fun! Erin: NONONONO- *Falls in* AHH!! (Erin goes to the bottom of the pit. Slimer followers her. Erin finds herself surround by baby spiders, and cramped with Slimer) Erin: Oh man.... Slimer: Don't worry buddy, they won't hurt! (Erin whimpers as she looks at all the baby spiders. Some even crawling on hers and Slimer's face) Erin: *Thinking* Guys... Pleeeeease…. Slimer: You know. I meant what I said. You are beautiful. Erin: H-Huh??? Slimer: Yeah. You're ALMOST as beautiful as the Queen. Erin: Uh-Umm, thanks? Slimer: Don't mention it. (More spiders start crawling on the rest of Erin's body) Erin: *Snicker*.....God this is hell.... Slimer: Aww they like you bestie! But of course the queen's children love ALL the people the Queen likes. Erin: *Thinking* Come on come on come on. THink of something else to distract you! *Outloud* H-Hey. Slimer: Yeah? Erin: You're... Different from the other Grimm Targhul. Slimer: I am? Erin: Y-Yeah you're- *Stiffens a giggle* You're a lot nicer than the rest. Slimer: Aww you think so? Thanks! Batty thinks so to! Erin: B-Batty. Sh-She's *Tries to hold back giggles* She's the bat Targhul? Slimer: Yep! She's my best friend! Erin: O-Oh, that's nice. Slimer: Yeah it is! We do everything together! Erin: Wow. *Snicker* C-Cool! Slimer: Yeah! We also LOVE to serve the Queen! The Queen loves both of us! Just like she loves you! Erin: T-That's n-n-n-n-nice! Slimer: And just wait! You me and Batty will be best friends forever! All 3 of us can snuggle together with the queen! Erin: Y-Y-Yeah we-....Wait, *Snicker* what? Slimer: Man I can't wait! All 3 of us, together with the queen in her throne room, all snuggled happily with her! It'll be so amazing! Erin:.....*Snicker* Y-Yeah. Right... Slimer: Something wrong Erin? Erin: N-No, these babies just feel weird is all. Slimer: Really? They feel fine to me. Erin: N-No I mean t-they- oh forget it.. Slimer: Okay. But hey, tell me bestie: You like your new home? Erin:..... Slimer: Bestie? Erin: I mean, it's alright except for the whole- *Holds in giggles* spider thing. Slimer: You don't like spiders??? Erin: N-NO.... Not Really… Slimer: Ah you'll get use to them! Erin: *Thinking* Guys... Please tell me you are making progress.... (Meanwhile....) Alex: We getting close Yuri? Yuri: Yes. Just a few more feet ahead of us. Alex: Alright. Kyle: How many are there? Yuri: Two. Blake H: Two? Yuri: Yes. Blake H: Huh, I expected more. Yuri: There was a 3rd, but it flew away. Craig: *Gasp* It must have been that bat that took Erin! Emily: Then who are the two on rader? Yuri: One looks armed. The other appears to be short in stature. Alex: Short? Yuri: Extremely short. Craig: Oh no... It must be- (A gun shot is heard as the bullet flies past the heroes) Izuku: WHOA! ???: HEY!!! (The heroes look to find Ammo and Cackle standing side by side) Ammo: Thought you were gonna catch us off guard huh?! Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts